


Birthday fics

by Nocticola



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Arrow (TV 2012), Haven (TV)
Genre: 2x22 S.O.S part 2, 5x25 Now, Birthday, Episode: s02e21-22 S.O.S. Parts 1-2, F/M, Gen, Identity Issues, Nathan's backstory, Post Episode: s02e18 Deathstroke, Post-Episode: s02e21-22 S.O.S. Parts 1-2, Sobriety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: It's my birthday today (29!) so I wanted to write about my fave characters having birthdays.Ch.1 Nathan Wuornos (pre-5x25 Now)Ch.2 Skye/Daisy Johnson (post-2x22 SOS part 2)Ch.3 Laurel Lance (post-2x18 Deathstroke)





	1. Nathan Wuornos, December 14th, 2011

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan and Audrey talk about birthdays.

Nathan wakes up to the feeling of a hand stroking his hair. He half opens his eyes to see Audrey. He’s lying on his stomach on a travel bed in the police station. Audrey smiles at him way too happily given how early it must be. She leans over and kisses his cheek. He can’t help his own sleepy smile. He will never get over the feel of her.

“Happy birthday,” Audrey whispers before kissing him on the lips. They kiss for a while, slowly and thoroughly. Best birthday morning ever.

“Thanks,” he murmurs. It really must be early, given how quiet everything is. He moves to his side so that Audrey can come lay with him on the bed under the covers. They take a moment to get settled, Nathan on his side, Audrey cuddled next to him, burying her head in his neck. Afterwards they just hold each other quietly. Nathan almost falls back asleep, before Audrey asks him,

“How do you usually celebrate your birthday? It’s so close to Xmas and everything.”

Nathan is glad Audrey can’t see his face at the moment. He suspects she did that on purpose. He takes a moment to gather his thoughts and closes his eyes, to better reminisce. 

“When Mom was alive, she would always make special pancakes for me. I used to always have a birthday and xmas present list. I didn’t get that many presents, but it was kinda fun to get stuff twice within 2 weeks. I don’t have any cousins, ones that I know of anyway, and the timing was terrible, so I never got big parties. But I liked my birthdays.” 

Afterwards he falls quiet. They haven’t talked much about his mother. When you grow up with a father like Garland Wuornos, talking about things, especially painful ones, is rare. He needs to get used to talking but it's hard.

“And after? When it was just you and the Chief.”

Nathan sighs before continuing. “She died a month after I turned twelve. Before I turned 13… Dad, asked whether I wanted a birthday or xmas. Everyone had xmas, so birthdays kinda became, not a thing anymore. We did continue to always get pancakes. I think Laverne always reminded him about it. The period from my birthday until xmas was the most involved he was in my life.”

Audrey gives his neck a supportive kiss and he puts his hand on her chin to guide her face to kiss her properly. They stay like that for a moment. After they break apart, Audrey’s smiling again. 

“I wish I could get you any type of pancakes today.”  
“It’s OK. You have a good excuse, what with the town being completely cut off from the world and all.”  
“I’m gonna go and try to get Laverne to dispense a Baby Ruth for you. It’s your birthday, and you deserve one.”

They share a brief kiss before Audrey gets up from the bed. Before she’s completely gone, Nathan takes a hold of her hand to stop her movement. Audrey looks at him.

“Audrey. We’re gonna get Duke back. We’re gonna defeat Croatoan and fix Haven. OK? Trust me.”

Audrey smiles sadly and squeezes his hand. “Yeah,” she doesn’t sound quite convinced, but it’s enough for now.

They have a long day ahead of them, so Nathan lies back on the bed to get some more rest. He can’t stop the smile on his face though. This is gonna be a nice birthday.


	2. Skye/Daisy July 2nd 2015 (27th birthday)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye's thoughts about suddenly turning 27, names and family.

When Skye (Daisy?) wakes up, she feels different. There is something odd about the day, but she is not yet sure what that is. When she gets up to get some coffee, she sees the calendar. Of course. July 2nd. Her actual, for real, birthday. The day of her birth. As Daisy Johnson. To Cal and Jiaying Johnson. It’s still difficult to quite wrap her head around it all. She had parents. She had a name. She was loved. But she’s not anymore. Her parents are gone. 

She hasn’t told anyone yet about her birthday. It was messed up to realize she was older than she thought. She didn’t even have time to get used to actually being 26 and now, she’s officially 27. She really does feel like she’s aged 2 years over the last few months. 

Things seem to be quiet for the time being. So she chances going outside for a while. Getting out of the base will hopefully clear her head. She’s not sure what to do. She’s celebrated a few fake birthdays over the years. Rarely with too many people. Finally having a real date to celebrate should feel like a relief, like she finally officially (well, in a S.H.I.E.L.D. is a secret organization that barely officially exists, way) exists, and it does in ways. 

She finds a small coffee shop, orders a fancy coffee with whipped cream and pancakes. That way, at least she’s had some type of birthday. She sits on a table that allows for a clear view of the window. She can see her own reflection in it. She’s not quite sure who she should be, now. Being Mary Sue Poots was never right. Becoming Skye was about survival, asserting herself, being herself. Now she knows she could have been Daisy all this time. Does she feel like a Daisy? She thinks she could, in time. But not yet. There are so many things she needs to figure out. But those questions can wait, for now.

On her way back to the base, she decides that she wants a birthday. She’s not quite ready to embrace ‘Daisy’ but she is ready to share her birthday with the family she’s created over the past few years. It’s not that she necessarily wants a party, but she wants to share her special day with the people she cares about. 

When she gets back into base, she runs into a Koenig first. She tells him that she needs a new lanyard, with her real birthday. Part of her feels guilty about only updating the date of birth and not yet the name, but she’s not ready yet. He hugs and congratulates her and promises to have her lanyard ready by the end of the day.

Next, she sees Jemma. She feels awkward bringing it up, it still sounds so weird. But Jemma gets very excited and starts planning a party immediately and promises to tell all the others. It feels overwhelmingly good to see Jemma’s excitement. Keeping it inside didn’t make it quite real. It’s her birthday. She’s gonna have a birthday party.  
Luckily nothing goes wrong for the rest of the day, and in the evening there is an actual cake, with two candles designating 27 and people are singing Happy Birthday to her and meaning it. Getting her new lanyard, seeing her birthday there, she feels accepted in a way she quite hasn’t before. She’s not quite ready to be Daisy, but it’s good to know she’s loved as Skye.


	3. Laurel's 29th birthday (April 8th 2014)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel's 29th birthday is uneventful but happy. (post-2x18 Deathstroke)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains discussions of alcoholism and sobriety.

Laurel wakes up on her 29th birthday feeling mostly happy. It’s a weekday, so she can't celebrate too much, but her efforts to build her life back up are going well. While she’s drinking her morning coffee, she gets a message from her Dad. Thea’s message follows soon after that and it makes her smile. They are contacting her very early and she wonders if it’s because they both know or suspect that she’s going to an early AA meeting. She usually has nice birthdays and her celebrations have included a certain amount of alcohol, so she feels it’s best to talk about it at group first. She’s not going to drink, not today or during the eventual party, but it doesn’t hurt to have the support.

After she arrives at work and has her second cup of coffee, she gets a message from her mother, who promises to call her later in the evening which she does. She’s glad they’ve started to prepare their relationship. She ends up having a mostly busy day, punctuated by congratulations by her coworkers. Joanna texts sometime before lunch, wanting to know when the actual party is going to be so she can come. She’s especially glad of that message, since she misses her friend dearly.

Oliver arrives at lunch with a cupcake and two birthday cards, one for a 20 year old and one for a nice year old. Laurel laughs and teases him of forgetting her birthday.  
“Did Thea have to remind you?”  
“Of course not. I never forgot your birthday. Getting a proper card, that was a different issue.”

She just smiles. He is right. He did always remember her birthday. And the cards are cute and the cupcake delicious, so she forgives him. And now that she knows his secret, it’s easier to see his lies and their reasons. He still doesn’t know that she knows he’s the Arrow. When the time is right, she’ll tell him. 

She’s leaving work when she gets a final happy birthday message, from Sara. There is a hint of apology, but she’s fine with it. Sara was gone a long time, she can allow an adjustment period. 

She thinks about going to see everybody at Verdant after work, but thinks better of it. It feels too risky, the possibility of a celebratory drink winding up becoming more. Of course there would be people who care about her sobriety, but it still feels too soon. 

She ends up getting take out, a pint of Rocky Road, more cupcakes and 2 & 9 candles and renting a movie. She ends up having a nice, quiet yet enjoyable night in. She’ll have her proper celebration with gifts and all her loved ones in one place. She likes having this one night for herself, though. After both of her candles have burned down, her movie is over and she’s out of delicacies, she goes to bed, feeling content and happy. For the first time in a long time, she feels good about her life. She's glad she made it this far.


End file.
